Field of Invention
This disclosure relates to an image generating method. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a color sequential image method using two color fields.
Description of Related Art
With the growth in the display industry in recent years, the manufacturing process technology of displays is maturing, and the display technology applied to displays continues to improve. Among the various types of displays, field sequential color (FSC) displays, such as projectors and color sequential displays, can realize improvements in display image quality and system efficiency, and can also realize a reduction in production costs.
Field sequential displays operate by displaying sub-frames one at a time, in which each of the sub-frames is composed of a single color that is different from the other sub-frames. The various colors are perceived by human eyes as being mixed. That is, the human eyes will combine the sub-frames that are different in color into a color image. Color sequential displays adjust the color of backlight modules to alter the pixel transmittance ratio or reflection ratio of light gate devices, such as LCD panels, in order to display color images. Therefore, color filters are no longer required and can be omitted from the configuration of the display.
Generally, display technology has been developed such that the backlight strength of each region can be separately adjusted to thereby improve the contrast of a display. This kind of technology can be applied to an LCD with color filters or to a color sequential LCD with no color filters. In view of the response time of liquid crystal cells, color sequential displays need to be implemented using a two color field method, in which a backlight module is utilized to present a rough image that is compensated by liquid crystal technology to present details of an image.
However, improving color quality and visual effect without the use of a color filter is still an area requiring continued attention.